


Coincer le Roi

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Games, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autriche défit Prusse de le vaincre aux échecs.<br/>Nuit de la FA sur les jeux du 28/06/13 : Echecs : timoré, absorbé, bluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincer le Roi

**Author's Note:**

> Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya et les mouvements d'échecs viennent d'une partie jouée à La Havane.

Gilbert plissait ses yeux de sang en détaillant le jeu de son rival, il devait se dépêcher de faire le prochain mouvement.

Roderich avait insisté pour prouver son sens tactique à travers un simple jeu de pions.

Gilbert aurait secoué cette vulgaire planche de bois à carreaux et il aurait balancé toutes les figurines par terre, si sa réputation de fin stratège n’était pas défiée.

Le binoclard lui avait donné l’avantage de commencer en lui donnant les blancs ainsi que celui d’avoir tout le temps qu’il souhaitait pour avancer ses pièces. Avec un petit sourire hautain.

La nation albinos n’avait pas besoin de sa condescendance. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il ne connaissait pas le principe des échecs qu’il ne saurait pas défendre son honneur de commandant. Il bouillonnait de rage contenue devant le plaisir que prenait le brun à lui chaparder des éléments. Ce n’était pas plus difficile qu’un plan de bataille militaire. Il fallait bluffer l’adversaire en lui montrant de la panique alors que dans sa tête les idées fusaient.

Gilbert était déstabilisé par la vitesse à laquelle Roderich contrecarrait ses attaques ou renforçait ses défenses. Si l’Autrichien en faisait de même sur le champ de bataille, l’histoire en aurait été bouleversée.

Le Prussien fanfaronnait dès qu’il faisait prisonnière l’une des pièces chéries de son adversaire tout en gardant en tête ses desseins. Faire ravaler l’arrogance de Roderich serait un plaisir. La nation rivale pouvait bien lui effleurer délicatement les mains ou avancer sa jambe contre la sienne, Gilbert ne se laisserait pas démonter.

L’homme aux cheveux blancs appréciait à sa juste valeur la chaleur de la cuisse nichée entre les siennes. Il faisait même durer son tour rien que pour profiter des frottements occasionnés par l’impatience de son vis-à-vis.

Gilbert avança un point négligemment. Il évita de l’agiter devant les yeux de Roderich, sinon il ne tomberait pas dans le piège.

Bingo !

D’un mouvement gracieux du poignet, Roderich lui avait éjecté son pauvre pion suicidaire en d4. Paix à ton âme, brave soldat ! Gilbert fit un salut militaire qui déplut à Roderich.

Son petit ami avait dû flairer l’entourloupe. Il le connaissait trop bien.

Le genou s’avança le long de sa cuisse en une caresse pressante.

Gilbert se mordit les lèvres comme s’il était indécis. Si Roderich pensait pouvoir le distraire, il se trompait. Un chef ne perd jamais ses moyens, même face à son rival et amant. Il avait des sensations agréables dans les jambes et dans son bas-ventre, mais il était encore tendu par l’enjeu de cette partie. Il ne se laissait pas totalement aller aux provocations de Roderich, c’était très sérieux comme affaire ! Son honneur, il défendait son honneur !

Son cavalier fit un saut et prit le vilain pion assassin.

Derechef, Roderich avança son fou pour lui voler cette pièce dérangeante.

Gilbert laissa échapper son rire particulier en amenant sa tour détrôner la pièce attaquante dans cette fameuse case d4.

Hop, un cavalier acheva sa tour.

Gilbert prit une mine affligée, comme si la fin du monde lui était tombée sur les épaules. Etonné par autant de mise en scène, Roderich leva l’un de ses sourcils avant de sourire. Son pied bougea imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment pour que ce soit aussi délectable que l’awesome mat qui s’ensuivit.

La nation albinos leva les bras au ciel, savourant sa petite victoire en faisant de grand geste pour attirer l’attention de la foule. Roderich avança son corps jusqu’à toucher l’entrejambe de Gilbert, histoire de l’embarrasser devant tout le monde avec ce petit plaisir.

L’Autrichien eut ensuite une expression de mépris tout à fait adorable, avant de prendre la deuxième tour de Gilbert du bout des doigts et d’avancer son Roi en h7.

« Le but n’est pas de menacer mon Roi, Gilbert, c’est de le coincer.

-          Oh, je n’avais pas compris, répondit-il en jouant les imbéciles. Excuse-moi ! »

Le regard noir de l’Autrichien avait tout d’excitant. Il ne fallait pas braver plus fort que soi.

 « C’est à ton tour.

-          Je sais. C’est toi que je veux coincer. »

Gilbert sourit en bougeant sa Reine en h1 face au Roi de Roderich.

« Awesome Mat !

-          Tu m’énerves ! »

Roderich mit tout de suite son Roi à l’abri en g7.

« Et mat awesome », se réjouit Gilbert en mettant son fou en h6.

Enervé, Roderich se recula, privant de sa chaleur irradiante le bas du corps de Gilbert. Susceptible. L’Autrichien déplaça de nouveau son Roi, en sachant pertinemment qu’il était en train de perdre. En trois tours de jeux, c’était plié. Avec un mat awesome entre temps qui rendit rouge de colère Roderich.

« Awesome échec et mat ! Je suis le meilleur ! Awesome, comme toujours ! »

Les lèvres de Roderich restèrent serrées, sa fierté de nation malmenée. Il ne reconnaîtrait jamais son amant comme supérieur en matière de stratégie. Roderich était loin d’être bête, mais il avait plus la sensibilité d’un artiste que l’âme d’un soldat.

Gilbert ne fit pas tellement étalage de son exploit. Il avait été défié sur un terrain inconnu et il avait gagné grâce à son intelligence affutée. Roderich ne digérait toujours pas cette humiliation et lui jetait des regards éloquents de là où il se trouvait.

L’Autrichien ne tarda pas à s’éclipser de la réception et le Prussien, que le désir tenaillait, traversa les couloirs discrets du palais du Belvédère à Vienne à sa recherche.

Il retrouva Roderich dans une alcôve éloignée.

Le brun était furieux.

« Tu l’as bien cherché cette humiliation. »

Roderich tourna son visage vers les fenêtres comme s’il était gêné.

« Mon boss ne va pas apprécier. C’était son idée… Je t’en veux, tu aurais pu perdre en étant un débutant.

-          Tu aurais mieux fait de me défier sur un piano, Roderich. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle occasion d’asseoir ma domination. »

Vexé, Roderich allait partir dans ses appartements sans lui. Gilbert lui attrapa le bras et il l’embrassa à perdre haleine, là où tout un chacun aurait pu les surprendre. Roderich semblait hésiter à se laisser emporter par la passion alors qu’il était, en tant que nation, très en colère contre la Prusse.

« Cette partie-là, c’est toi qui la gagne…

-          Ne m’offre pas un maigre lot de consolation.

-          Roderich, je suis à toi. Que veux-tu de plus ?

-          Etre ton égal.

-          C’est une douce utopie… »

Roderich allait prendre de nouveau la mouche.

«…Je veux dire que nous sommes dissemblables, mais tu as autant de valeur que ma propre awesome existence.

-          Vu ton égo surdimensionné, ça prouve ton fort attachement. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant un baiser furtif.

Roderich le conduisit à sa chambre, avec empressement. Ce genre d’emplacement aurait dû demeurer secret entre eux. Si la Prusse attaquait l’Autriche, il saurait où se diriger pour trouver son ennemi. Ce n’aurait dû être qu’une chambre d’ami pour accueillir leurs ébats. Il y avait tellement de personnalité dans cet endroit que Gilbert ne doutait pas de son utilisation fréquente par Roderich.

Ils retirèrent leurs uniformes d’apparat avec cérémonie, loin de l’autre, malgré la tentation de se perdre dans leur désir. Ils tenaient à leurs vêtements et ils n’y devaient avoir un seul accroc, sinon leurs supérieurs s’en rendraient compte.

Une fois nu, Roderich se porta contre Gilbert qui terminait de se débarrasser de sa chemise.

L’albinos pouvait sentir l’excitation de son partenaire contre ses fesses et il anticipait déjà la sensation de l’avoir en lui.

Si ses hommes savaient que cette femmelette d’Autriche avait le rôle de l’homme dans son couple, ses oreilles siffleraient à longueur de journée, ce serait fini de sa virilité et de son autorité. Autriche le savait, tout comme il avait conscience que leur entente délicate ne survivrait pas à ce genre de rumeur.

Ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver coincés entre leurs devoirs et leurs sentiments.

Roderich embrassa son épaule puis il vint lécher les parties sensibles de son cou. Gilbert emmena ses mains vers l’arrière pour toucher la peau douce et chaude de son homme.

Son amant pouvait se révéler délicat comme plus empressé. Au vu de la teneur de leur petit duel de tout à l’heure, il n’était pas étonnant que Roderich le préparât déjà à sa venue.

« Pas comme ça…

-          Je sais, se moqua de lui Roderich », avant de le retourner et de le pousser vers la couche pour le prendre enfin.

Gilbert oubliait sa fierté, car les sentiments et le plaisir avaient bien plu de valeur dans l’intimité que ce genre de préoccupation. Lui qui était d’une hardiesse et d’une précision redoutable sur les champs de bataille se retrouvait désarmé et maladroit face à l’habileté de ce musicien émérite aux mains de fées. Il devenait l’instrument chéri de Roderich le temps d’une étreinte, ce qui n’avait pas de prix.

Il se tendit sous un coup de rein plus fort que les précédents. Il trembla de ne sentir sa prostate qu’à peine effleurée. Il ne saurait dire si Roderich l’avait fait exprès. Il chercha ses lèvres et il l’enjoignit à le ravir en posant ses mains pressantes sur le bas de son dos. Le gémissement de Roderich se perdit près de son oreille alors qu’il allait à la rencontre de ses va et vient.

Son amant toucha enfin ce point en lui qui lui apportait tant de bien.

Gilbert exultait et il tentait de répondre aux caresses de son partenaire avec au moins autant d’intensité dans la tendresse qu’il y apportait.

Il ne fut pas long à se noyer dans le plaisir avec son amoureux et à oublier qu’il était la représentation d’une nation obligée de l’humilier en public.


End file.
